


The story would've been different

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crying, Dream is a good friend, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, dream is sory, i dont understand tags, mention of fundy, mention of ponk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Wilbur has a nightmare and Dream is there to help him.orWilbur thinks about Dream and Dream thinks about Wilbur while they hug.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Kudos: 270





	The story would've been different

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever, let me know what you think :)

“ _Wilbur!_ ”

He jolted out of bed falling face-first on the cold floor. Tommy’s name escaped Wilbur’s lips. He needed to save him, everything was his fault, he should have never let Tommy fight that duel.  
Wilbur’s whole body was trembling, he took his time to get off the floor. It wasn’t until he touched his face that he felt the tears, and the involuntary flinch combined with pain let Wilbur know that his left cheek suffered the most damage from the fall.  
His world was spinning. Wilbur felt lightheaded as he took a step forward and he felt himself fall again. He was expecting the impact. What would the fall bring him this time? He wondered. A broken nose? Another bruise?  
He opened his eyes in surprise at the pain that never came. Instead, a pair of arms were holding him, keeping the brunette from hitting the floor.  
“Wilbur?”  
Right. He forgot again. When he was returning from one of his rounds outside Pogtopia, Ponk and Fundy appeared out of nowhere and started to chase him. Wilbur knew he couldn’t return to Pogtopia without revealing their location, so he ran away. Unfortunately, they got him, they left him bleeding and almost dead with the knowledge that he would die alone. Wilbur will never forget the cruelty and satisfaction that his own son held when he attacked him. That fact broke him more than the actual slashes, punches, and the unthinkable things they had done after he passed out.

The masked man gently helped him to the bed. Wilbur at the moment didn’t care about the story between them, he just needed someone to hold on to. Dream, sensing his dread, hugged the tall man, who held onto him as his life depended on it.

When Wilbur woke up, his whole body ached. He almost passed out from the pain, but Dream helped him to go through it by giving him potions. In the beginning, Wilbur made sure to be careful around the guy. Not too long ago they were enemies, leaders of their people; Wilbur, to achieve independence, and Dream, to keep them as part of his lands.  
Dream was the reason Tommy almost died, and Wilbur still held a grudge about that- but Dream was the one who found him, saved him when he could’ve just let him die.

“It’s all my fault, Dream.” It was almost a whisper. His throat was closing up, he couldn’t speak, as if the air in the room was not enough for him.  
“Wilbur…” He hid his face in the crook of Dream’s neck. “Hey, Wil?” Dream pushed Wilbur softly and made him look at his eyes. “Deep breaths. Remember?” Wilbur nodded and started following Dream’s breathing patterns.

Dream took care of him. He made sure that his healing process was as fast and effective as possible. Wilbur missed Tommy and Techno, he hoped they were safe in Pogtopia, Dream acted as the messenger between them. He didn’t realize at the moment, but Wilbur basically made his way through the whole SMP reaching Dream’s lands; that’s where Dream found him. Due to Wilbur’s weak state, Dream could not bring him back to Pogtopia, so they stayed in a tittle shack that the blonde built at the beginnings of the SMP. And even though Tommy could easily go with Dream, it was pretty risky in case Schlatt or someone from Manburg spotted them.  
That’s why Dream traveled daily to Pogtopia to deliver Wil’s messages to Techno and Tommy, and vice-versa. When Wilbur asked him why he made all that effort for someone who was supposed to be his enemy he just replied: _I owe you_.

Wilbur had already calmed down and was laying on the bed with his head on Dream’s lap, who was running his hand through the brunette’s hair.  
“Dream?” He looked at Wilbur who was staring at him like a lost puppy. It broke Dream’s heart watching his eyes, they were red and puffy from all the crying and the bags under his eyes showed that he hasn’t been sleeping much, despite the potions, that made him worry a lot for the ex-general.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“About what?”  
“You say anything that is happening is my fault, but I think it is.”  
“Wil-” Wilbur got up and went to the other side of the bed.  
“It was my idea to create a nation, and it was me who made Tommy, Tubbo, Fu- _fundy_ -” Just thinking his name made Wilbur want to hide in a corner forever. Fundy, his son, destroyed the walls of former L’Manburg like they meant nothing, he burned the flag that Niki worked so hard to make. Wilbur had to choke a sob- he needed to control himself. “I was the one who made them enter the war. _For fucks sake_ Dream, Tommy almost d- _died_ because of me-”  
Dream threw himself at Wilbur’s arms and hugged him.  
“Stop it!” He whispered at Wilbur’s ear. “It’s okay to be upset, but stop it, this is not your fault,” Wilbur felt Dream’s hand in his hair, and he instantly relaxed. Even though they have only been in the shack for half a week, Dream already found a way to calm Wilbur when he was having a nightmare or when he was having a panic attack.  
Dream kept whispering calm words to Wilbur and hugging him tighter every time he felt him get agitated again.  
After a few minutes passed Dream dropped his arms and as he was about to get off the bed, but Wilbur startled him by hugging him tightly.  
“Please, don’t.” Dream felt guilty. He did fight the war against Wilbur and he didn’t mean to almost kill Tommy, but the look of pure hate mixed with hurt still haunted Dream to this day, that’s why he felt the need to help the ex-general, and that’s why he will help ~~him~~ them overthrow Schlatt. “Please don’t leave me.”

It may be stupid, a sign of weakness, recklessness, but Wilbur had grown closer to Dream lately. It wasn’t like Tommy or Technoblade, with whom he had a brotherly relationship. Dream understood him because he has actually been in his position and could help him when he needed him. Dream knew how to deal with his problems.

Dream felt Wilbur relax significantly in his arms and he suspected that the brunette needed to sleep. He gently laid on the bed and Wilbur, with the little energy he had left, snuggled against Dream’s chest.

“ _It’s not your fault.”_

That’s what he should have said.

“ _If you want to blame someone blame me, or Schlatt_.”

When Wilbur stopped moving, Dream knew he had fallen asleep.

“ _You did the right thing_.”

Dream put his hand on Wilbur’s head and felt himself relax.

“ _I am with you_.”

To the land of dreams, where everything is good, everyone is nice.

“ _You are not the villain_.”

That’s what Dream should have said…

“ _You deserve nothing but happiness_.”

And boy, the story would have been completely different.


End file.
